zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Officer Clawhauser/Gallery
Images relating to Officer Clawhauser. |-|Renders = Zootopia Clawhouser pose.png ClawhauserRender.png |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional Videos Zootopia_(film)_25.png Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Posters Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Miscellaneous Clawhauser Cheetah Zootopia.png The Whole Gang.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png Clawhauser Mardis Gras.png Clawhauser info.jpg Benjamin Bio.jpeg Top entertainers.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Donut Worry, Be Happy.jpeg They're just like us!.jpeg Ipaw.jpeg O M Goodness.png Happy Howlidays.png Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg 13329409 1129506993779524 4200973137820773603 o.jpg Fantastic Cheetahs.jpg |-|Concept Art = Clawhauserconcept.jpg|Nick Wilde with Hugo, an early concept design of Clawhauser Rainforest Umbrellas Art.jpeg ClawhauserArt.png Clawhauser02.jpg Clawhauser03.jpg Clawhauser04.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.10.40 PM.png 3D Clawhauser.jpeg Clawhauser and McHorn.jpeg KidsArt.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Clawhauser Glasses Art.png Clawhauser mouth full.png Have an amzing summer.png Clawhauserconceptart.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Honey's Bunker 2.png Claw Honey Fin.png Four animals running.jpeg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png ClawhauserHugoFattyCheetah.png Film Clawhauser cereal.jpeg|''"Excuse me? Down here!"''-Judy Hopps Zootopia_meet_Clawhauser.png|''"O...M...Goodness...they really did hire a bunny!"'' Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 7.34.46 PM.png|''"I gotta tell ya, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!"'' Clawhauser-sorry.jpg|''"I am SO sorry!"'' Donut in neck fat.jpeg|''"Huh? Eh, what?"'' Clawhauserdonut.jpeg|''"There you went, you little dickens!"'' "Aww".jpg|''"Awww! That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive."'' ZPD-frontdesk.jpg "Okay?".jpg|''"You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else, Mrs. Otterton, okay?"'' Frightened Clawhauser.png|Clawhauser frightened by the donut-encased weasel that just rolled into the room Duke rolls in.png Zootopia_TV_Spot_Clawhauser.png|''"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her, she is super slippery! I gotta go sit down..."'' Yikes.png|''"Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen."'' Clawhauser Slurping.png|Clawhauser drinking Cub Soda ClawhauserbottleofPop.png|''"The murder weapon!"'' Yeahh.png|''"Get your pawpsicle..."'' "Yeeaaahh..." Have you heard of Gazelle.png|''"Are you familiar with Gazelle? Greatest singer of our lifetime? Angel with horns?"'' Clawhauser-app.PNG|Clawhauser using Gazelle's dancing app. It's me.png|''"It's ME!!"'' Zootopia_Clawhauser.png|''"It's not, it's just a new app..."'' Judy_radioing_Clawhauser.jpg|''"CLAWHAUSER!!!"'' - Judy Hopps!.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.27.59 PM.png|''"You have the app too?"'' - Clawhauser discovers that Chief Bogo likes Gazelle and has the app. Bogo-Clawhauser.jpg Clawhauser-moving.PNG|''"They thought it would be better if a predator - such as myself - wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD."'' Clawhauser-moving2.jpg|''"They're...gonna move me to records. It's downstairs. It's by the boiler."'' Clawhauser-return.PNG|Clawhauser returns to his position at the front desk Clawhauser Snowglobe.png Zootopia-38.png|Clawhauser is presented with donuts Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.40.56 PM.png|Clawhauser in awe of Gazelle at her concert ClawhauserBogoDancing.jpeg|Clawhauser and Chief Bogo dance to Try Everything Deleted Scenes Clawhauser Startled DS.png Got a Case DS.png|"I've got a case!" -Judy Smile Clawhauser DS.png |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia flat plushes Lionheart Flash Clawhauser.jpg Clawhauser_Flatsie_Plush.jpg Clawhauser_plush_.jpg Zootopia_plushes_.jpg Screenshot_91.png 796714700069-1.jpg|Clawhauser & Bat Eyewitness Figure Set Figurine_Playset.png 81d32EAVTuL. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg Clawhauser Tsum Tsum.jpg 6107000440196.jpg Playing Cards.png FunkoMysteryMinis.png OCH Plush.png Books AoZ74.PNG ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png ZHB-Ads1.PNG MJP7.png BTLR23.png Home Media Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous 6503056570262.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Facebook stickers.png SnackBottle0.jpg Zootopia Journal.png Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Clawhauser Sorcerers Magic Kingdom.jpg Shirt-34.jpeg Crochet.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Zootopia P.D. ZootopiaPD.png Skunk Appreciation Parade Skunk Parade5.png Skunk Parade6.png |-|Video Games = Ben Clawhauser Mask.png|The Clawhauser mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Ben Clawhauser Body.png|The Clawhauser costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Clawhauser's Stuff.png|Clawhauser's belongings as seen on Club Penguin Clawhauser - Disney Crossy Road.png|Clawhauser as seen in ''Disney Crossy Road Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = __NOEDITSECTION__ Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG ClawhauserPillow.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Clawhauser - Saliva Covered.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Clawhauser - Newspaper.png Clawhauser - Pawprints.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Case #2: Melting Messes Crime Files - Backup.PNG Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Smear.png Clawhauser - Wood Shavings.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Scoop.png PhernSelfie.PNG Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png Clawhauser - Cell Phone.png ClawhauserDanceApp.PNG ClawhauserPhoneToilet.PNG Clawhauser - Vandalism.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Backup Officers.png Crime Files - new video.png CF2v2AnalyzePottingSoilTrails.png CF2v2Soil-CoveredChewedWood.png CF2v2EmptyNutShellsBelongToMe.png CF2v2SalivaOnNutShells.png CF2v2TinglingAboutRodney.png CF2v2DigUpSomeDirt.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Clawhauser on Colby.png Clawhauser - Antonio.png Clawhauser - TTTeddy.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Clawhauser - Colby.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG Sleepy and forgetful Clawhauser.png CF4RodentATM.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers ClawhauserPhil.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG DonnaPlanner.PNG IMG_3534.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch DribsBall.PNG CF6ClawhauserBanner.PNG ClawhauserFrosting.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7ClawhauserReceipt.PNG CF7ClawhauserTiny.PNG CF7ClawhauserTrash.PNG CF7ClawhauserFindings.PNG CF7ClawhauserVoucher.PNG CF7PhyllisApartment.PNG CF7ClawhauserSongbook.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8VanKey.PNG CF8TheaterFan.PNG CF8KateesPrints.PNG CF8Clawhauser - Juicing Tool.png Case #9: Jail Break! CF9SequoiaTowersPamphletTwothings.png CF9ClawhauserKey.PNG CF9BlackWhiteFur.PNG CF9ClawhauserApplication.png CF9TonyCardigan.PNG Case #10: It's Only Natural CF10ClawhauserLotion.PNG CF10ClawhauserIncense.PNG CF10EncryptedNote.PNG CF10Bridge-T.PNG CF10ChucklesNote.png CF10Stumped.PNG CF10FlowersBracelet.PNG Case #11: Groundhog Daze CF11ShopRobbed1.PNG CF11ShopRobbed2.PNG CF11ClawhauserRock.PNG CF11ClawhauserTab.PNG CF11PhilPills.PNG CF11AllergyMedicine.PNG CF11BadAllergies.PNG CF11MarieTissues.PNG CF11SmallCulprit.PNG CF11ClawhauserWatch.PNG Case #12: Abracadabra CF12InitialsKarl.PNG CF12MakeupBag.png CF12CulpritWearsDarkEyeliner.png CF12ClawhauserYes.png CF12ClawhauserBookMagical.png CF12WandaNotes.PNG CF12KarlsGlasses.PNG CF12Nickel.png Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam CF13GertieLounge.png CF13ReallyMatter.png CF13Sigh.png CF13CulpritLaptop.PNG CF13FancyDresser.PNG CF13ReallyHopeSo.png CF13DeEncrypted.PNG CF13WiFiSequoiaTowers.png CF13SameHoneyDrops.png CF13Snack OMGDELICIOUS.png CF13HervesPrints.png CF13HoneyPotHoofPrints.png CF13NecklaceWill.png Case #14: A Fine "Mes" CF14FamousActress.PNG CF14GossipPool.PNG CF14AskEve.png CF14HealthApp.PNG CF14Cronut.PNG CF14CulpritFurry.PNG CF14CulpritTail.PNG CF14MuskScanner.PNG CF14ScanMusk.PNG CF14SignalJammer.PNG CF14ILOVEYOUJUSTINE.png CF14AnalyzedNotes.PNG CF14AboutHoldings.PNG CF14JustKidding.PNG Case #15: I Do! CF15AnalyzedBook.PNG CF15CulpritSings.PNG CF15Smokin.PNG CF15Zombie.png CF15BouquetSoNice.png CF15KrissPrints.png CF15SameFakeFurLicense.png CF15StaffWayne.png CF15AnalyzedBadge.PNG CF15CommanderLeonard.png CF15SideProject.png CF15DribsatEveryCrimeScene.png |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Clawhauser Emoji Trans.png ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG |-|Miscellaneous= FacebookBookmark.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Movie Galleries